


They speak of my drinking, but never think of my thirst

by oddlyfamiliar



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Episode: s01e08 Unstoppable Forces & Immovable Objects, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddlyfamiliar/pseuds/oddlyfamiliar
Summary: Ginny keeps one eye on Mike as she sips from the glass of whiskey, desperately trying not to choke at the taste, and waits until he opens his eyes. “So, what are we celebrating?”
There’s a beat, a second where she can almost literally see the wheels turning in his mind as he makes a decision about what he’s going to say. His gaze drops from where he’s been glaring at the wall in front of them, down to his glass.
“I’m leaving.”
---
Canon divergence after 1x08, ignoring the promo for 1x09 (but keeping some of the visual themes). For this tumblr prompt: Mike gets stupid drunk and confesses to a concerned Ginny, "God, you're beautiful."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Canon divergence after 1x08, and ignoring the promo for 1x09. Just managed to get this posted before the episode completely josses this ;)
> 
> "They speak of my drinking, but never think of my thirst"  
> ― **Scottish proverb**

Ginny shifts from foot to foot, her arms crossed over her chest as she waits for Mike to answer the door. It’s late, but apparently not late enough to stop Mike from repeatedly calling her then hanging up just before she can answer her phone, then not picking up when she tries to call back. There’s obviously been something bothering him ever since the kangaroo court, random phone calls aside, so Ginny’s decided to tackle the problem head on, face-to-face, so he can’t try to hide whatever’s going on from her. 

 

So, she’s standing outside his house at stupid o’clock, waiting for his dumb ass to open the door.

 

“Baker?” Mike sounds confused when he finally appears, but Ginny isn’t going to give him time to try to give her excuses or get her to leave. She pushes her way in and closes the door behind her, but she definitely notices the way he backs away, like he’s afraid of being too close to her.

 

Which is yet another thing that he’s been doing lately.

 

“Lawson.”

 

Mike just stands there, looking at her, then he shakes his head and snaps out of it. “What are you doing here?”

 

Ginny doesn’t answer straight away, instead she takes a second to look around, half making sure there’s no one else here. She knows that he and Amelia aren’t a thing any more, haven’t been for a while, but she just… she doesn’t want there to be anyone else here, is all.

 

“Why’ve you been calling me?”

 

The tips of Mike’s ears go red and Ginny very deliberately does not find it adorable. “Sorry, I, er… I didn’t realize I had.”

 

There’s something in his voice that doesn’t quite sound right, and it takes Ginny a second before she properly takes in his appearance, and she understands. “Are you drunk?” she narrows her eyes at him, and she knows she’s right by the way he avoids her gaze.

 

“Sorry, I’ll make sure not to bother you again,” he says, clearly trying to leave things at that.

 

And, just… no. Ginny is not going to drop this.

 

“What’s going on, old man?”

 

Ginny can see the flicker of frustration cross his face, before he very carefully adopts a neutral expression. 

 

“Nothing, okay? Just… you should leave. Okay, Baker?” he turns away from her, as though he’s going to walk over to the open-plan kitchen, but Ginny doesn’t want him to just walk away from this conversation.

 

“Hey, wait,” she grabs hold of his arm to stop him in his tracks, “I’m serious. There’s obviously something wrong; maybe I can help?”

 

There’s a strangled sound that bursts out of him, like he was trying to laugh but the sound got caught in his throat, and Ginny is officially beyond worried about him.

 

“Let me drink in peace, rookie.” Mike shakes her arm off and carries on towards the breakfast bar and the half-empty bottle of whiskey that’s obviously waiting for him there.

 

He sits down on one of the bar stools, surprisingly steadily, and Ginny wonders how much of the bottle he’s had tonight. He’s not slurring his words or falling over, so she figures he can’t be too far gone. She follows and sits next to him, dropping her purse onto the counter in front of her. “You gonna at least share?”

 

Mike’s shoulders hunch up slightly, then he lets out a quiet breath and leans over the counter to grab a clean glass. He sits his ass back down and pours them both out a healthy portion, before he closes his eyes, tilts his head back, and swallows half of his in one go.

 

Ginny keeps one eye on him as she sips from the glass, desperately trying not to choke at the taste, and waits until he opens his eyes. “So, what are we celebrating?”

 

There’s a beat, a second where she can almost literally see the wheels turning in his mind as he makes a decision about what he’s going to say. His gaze drops from where he’s been glaring at the wall in front of them, down to his glass.

 

“I’m leaving.”

 

And that? That is not what Ginny was expecting.

 

“Leaving? What do you me--”

 

“The Padres. I’m leaving the Padres.”

 

Ginny feels like she’s in shock. She puts the glass down on the counter before she drops it, and twists in her seat to stare straight at him.

 

She can’t even begin to picture Mike Lawson as anything other than a Padre.

 

“I don’t… I don’t understand.”

 

Mike keeps staring at his drink, clearly refusing to look at her, and his body language shows how uncomfortable he obviously feels right now. “The Cubs put in an offer, so I’m taking it.”

 

“But, but you’ve got a no trade clause, they can’t just--”

 

“I’m choosing to leave, Baker. It’s been made… _very_ clear to me lately that my time left with the Padres is coming to an end. So, I’m taking the chance while I can.”

 

She has no idea what to say, so instead she downs the rest of her drink, grimacing at the burn. 

 

He’s leaving.

 

“You can’t just go, Mike. You _are_ the Padres. You can’t just… you can’t leave.”

 

His hand slides over his mouth, scratching at his beard, and Ginny can’t stand the thought that she might never have another moment like this with him. She reaches out to touch his arm, and she tries not to read too much into his flinch when she makes contact. He finally looks towards her when she applies enough pressure to start him turning in his seat. It’s the first time he’s looked at her since he answered the door.

 

He looks completely wrecked.

 

“Why are you leaving me?” She means to say ‘why are you leaving the Padres?’ except for how that isn’t at all what she means, and she’s pretty sure they both know it. 

 

Now that he’s looking at her, it’s like he can’t look away. “God, you’re beautiful.”

 

That’s… that’s something else entirely. “What?”

 

Mike seems to come back to himself and he suddenly gets up from his seat and walks around the counter, towards his fridge. He opens the door and leans in, hiding himself from her, and that’s just not good enough. Ginny walks over to him and closes the door, forcing him to take a step back and look at her.

 

“Mike, why are you leaving?”

 

He looks… he looks so devastated and Ginny feels her heart breaking for him, for how much pain he’s feeling right now, and she hates to keep pushing, keep hurting him, but she needs to know why. If it really is because he’s getting close to the end of his career, or if it’s… something else. 

 

She takes a step closer, a pull deep down in her stomach making her need to be near him, an urge to give him some level of comfort because she can’t stand seeing him look like this. His gaze drops, and she can’t have that, she can’t have him shut her out. Ginny steps closer again, until their foreheads are almost touching, until her hands automatically raise up to touch him. The fingers of her right hand curl against the back of his neck while the other flattens against his chest. He’s warm against her skin and she swears she can feel his heart pounding under her hand.

 

Mike lets out a ragged breath that she feels against her lips and tilts his head forward slightly, their foreheads gently pressing together. His hands rest lightly against her hips, but she likes the feel of them there. Ginny’s eyes are open but she can see that his are closed now, and she needs to hear him say it.

 

“Why are you leaving?”

 

A defeated sigh brushes against her skin before he speaks. “There’s only two ways this goes, Ginny.”

 

Hearing him say her name like that, his voice rough and slightly shaky… she wants to press her lips to his, kiss away his pain, except she has a terrible feeling that she’s the cause of it.

 

“Tell me.”

 

“If I… if I stay, I’ll do or say something stupid, something that makes you realize how I… how I _feel_ , and you’ll run and try to ignore it, and it won’t work. _We_ won’t work, as… as batterymates. It’ll affect the game and hurt your future.”

 

Ginny’s hand curls against his chest, her fingers gripping his t-shirt tight. “And the other way?”

 

There’s a pause, like Mike knows there’s no coming back from this. “I manage to hide how I feel… and I have to watch while someone else makes you happy.”

 

The wet spill of tears down her cheeks is the first time she realizes that her eyes have been welling up, she was so focused on his quiet words. She quickly swipes them away. God, they’re both so fucked up. Ginny has no idea where they go from here. She wants him, wants _everything_ with him, thinks she might even be in love… and it definitely sounds like he might be on the same page, except… except they can’t be together. He’s right; this could end her career when she’s barely even started it.

 

But god, she still _wants_.

 

“What if there’s a third way?” she asks, her head tilting slightly as she brushes her nose against his cheek, nuzzling her face against the softness of his beard.

 

His fingers tighten against her hips, like he desperately doesn’t want to let her go. “There is no third way, Gin.”

 

She forges on anyway. “What if you’re not the only one with feelings, huh, Mike? What if you’re not the only one that knows how badly wrong this could go… but can’t stop thinking about it anyway?”

 

“Ginny,” he says softly, one hand trailing around to the small of her back, tugging her closer to him until they’re pressed tight together. He tilts his head opposite to hers, their lips barely an inch apart. “We can’t…”

 

“Why? Why can’t we--” Ginny cuts herself off with a frustrated sound. “If you’re leaving, if we’re not on the same team and you’re not my captain and we’re not batterymates... if you’re going to fucking _Chicago_ of all places, can’t we just… can’t we at least have tonight?”

 

His arm wraps tighter around her, crushing her against him. She’s so warm in his embrace, this heated, intimate bubble between them, his breath against her skin… she can’t walk away from him, not tonight.

 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to let you go.”

 

“ _Please_ ,” she just… she needs to _know_. She needs to know how he feels, how they fit together, and she knows deep down in her gut that everything is going to change after tonight anyway, so she may as well leap off the damn cliff.

 

“Yeah, yeah, okay,” he says and suddenly Mike’s kissing her, his lips soft and hesitant against her mouth for all of two seconds. Then it’s like a flash of lightning, her short nails digging into the back of his neck and her tongue in his mouth while he backs her up against the counter, hooking a hand under her thigh and lifting it as he grinds against her. 

 

Ginny groans into his mouth, his tongue sliding against hers in a truly filthy way, her stomach tingling as she feels herself getting wetter and wetter, torn between clutching at his back and trying to rip his stupid clothes off him. She can’t… she can’t wait, she needs him right now, needs to feel him inside her, filling her, fucking her.

 

“ _Jesus_ , Gin,” Mike pants against her mouth, and it’s only then that Ginny realizes she was saying all of that outloud. Mike rolls his hips against hers, his dick already hard and pulsing against her, and she doesn’t have the energy to be embarrassed, not when she’s so busy trying to pull his t-shirt up to get at his skin.

 

He’s not helping, his hands tugging her leggings and panties down her hips and thighs, and fuck it, he’s got the right idea. She tucks her fingers into the waistband of his sweats and boxers and pulls them both, lifting the bands away from his skin so she can get them over his erection, then she shoves them down his legs, the material catching on his muscular thighs as he widens his stance, stopping them from dropping to the floor.

 

Ginny breaks away from his mouth to glance down and _holy shit_ , he’s big. Like, _big_ big; thick and long. She reaches out to touch him before she even thinks about it, her fingers stroking up his length until her thumb swipes across the head, collecting the precome gathering there. Ginny doesn’t think, she just acts. She brings her thumb up to her mouth and licks, her eyes catching on Mike’s as he watches her, his eyes darkening as she tastes him.

 

She’s so busy watching his reaction that she doesn’t notice his countermove. He presses his hand between her legs, his knuckles brushing along her smooth skin until he parts her lips and nudges against her clit. Ginny keeps staring into his eyes while he touches her, wraps her hand around his hot flesh while he slicks his fingertips against her soaking wet pussy, completely unable to look away from him. They stay like that, locked together and touching each other, stroking until it’s too much. She leans forward and kisses him again, his mouth almost biting at hers with need.

 

Ginny kicks off her shoes and leans her other hand back against the counter for support while she uses her feet to slide her leggings and panties completely off, flicking them from her ankle out of the way. She doesn’t waste time taking off her top, and she leaves Mike’s t-shirt rucked up against his stomach and his sweatpants stretched around his thighs. Instead, she breaks their kiss, lets go of him and nudges his hand from between her legs, then turns around in his arms, grinding her ass back against his dick. She spots her purse on the counter where she left it earlier and leans forward to grab it, reaching in to grab the condom that’s safely secured in the small zip pocket. It always pays to be prepared. She passes it over her shoulder to Mike as she drops the bag further along the counter, out of the way.

 

“You sure?” Mike grunts out, one hand already pushing against her upper back, getting her to bend over the counter more, while the other slides over her ass and hip, the sharp edge of the condom wrapper scratching at her. He keeps stroking at her skin and squeezing slightly, and she knows he’s dying to slap her ass.

 

She nods quickly. “Yeah,” she breathes out, arching her hips back towards him, pushing her ass into his hand. She feels him let go, then hears the rustle of the foil wrapper opening, and the slick sound of him rolling the condom down his cock.

 

His hands are back on her quickly, one of them slides down her spine, one long caress that she feels deep down in her belly, then he’s got both hands on her ass cheeks, gripping and squeezing. His thumbs stroke down her skin until he’s spreading her open, her soaking wet cunt on display for him.

 

Ginny can hear the punched out breath and the moan he tries to hold back, but she’s getting impatient now. “What, are you waiting for an engraved invita--” but he cuts her off by pushing into her in one long, slow, delicious stroke. 

 

She stops breathing.

 

He’s stretching her, filling her, still pushing in, and she can’t remember how to breathe.

 

“ _Ginny_ ,” he moans as he bottoms out, pausing to give her a minute to adjust to him.

 

“Fuck, _Mike_ ,” she finally gasps out, her heart racing and her nerves sparking sensation across her skin. “You can move, it’s okay.”

 

God, it’s more than okay. The friction when he pulls out sets her on fire and her arms are shaking as she leans on the counter for balance. His fingers slide around to hold tight onto her hips, and then he’s pushing back in, faster this time, his hips working back and forth as he takes her hard. 

 

“This good?” he breathes out, and Ginny could honestly laugh because _fuck_ , it’s already beyond good.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” she manages to get out before biting down on her lip, trying not to be too loud.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” he says, his hips grinding against her ass, “you look so amazing taking me in… you’re so hot and wet. Fuck, so wet for me.”

 

A strangled moan breaks free of her throat as she clenches down on him, his words driving her crazy. His voice is rough and fucking perfect. She’s not good at dirty talk, she’s never really been able to get over her embarrassment long enough to get good at it, but the way he’s lighting her up gives her the courage to try. 

 

“I’m always wet for you, Mike.”

 

“Oh shit,” he groans as his hips slam into hers, the angle perfect, and it’s really not gonna take much more for her to come ridiculously fast. “Lean back for me, babe.”

 

He pauses his thrusts to help her upright, leaning back slightly against his chest, her back arched as he keeps her hips pressed to his. He’s grinding against her now, and it feels so completely different, so _good_ , that her head drops back onto his shoulder.

 

“I’ve got you,” he promises, wrapping one thick arm around her to keep her steady, before he drops his other hand down between her legs. He slides his fingers between her lips, two of them nudging against her clit, and it makes Ginny twitch against him, clench down around his dick, and they both moan. “I wanna feel you come, Gin. Need to feel you tighten up around me, babe.”

 

He’s circling her swollen clit now, his hips still grinding against hers and feeling amazing, and she reaches her hands back to grab hold of his hips. She digs into his skin, and the thought of leaving bruises in the shape of her fingers, of him being marked by her, is what makes her cry out in pleasure. Mike shifts his hips and nudges just a little further into her as he slicks his fingers over her clit and that’s _it_.

 

Ginny holds onto him tight as she comes, her whole body taut with tension and her cunt gripping onto him, her muscles flexing against him, and she’s barely with it enough to hear him grunt against the sensitive skin of her neck. He pins her hips to his and he thrusts, just once, before she feels his cock pulsing inside her, twitching and flexing as he comes.

 

They both come down slowly, just breathing against each other for several long minutes, neither wanting to move, but eventually he gently pulls out of her, his hands ghosting over her hips.

 

Ginny turns around and watches as Mike carefully strips off the condom, pulls up his sweats and boxers, and walks on shaky legs over to the far side of the kitchen to throw it away. She bends over to grab her panties and leggings, pulling them on as he walks back over to her, and she definitely notices the way he blatantly checks out her ass as he gets closer.

 

She leans against the counter once she’s fully dressed and reaches out to touch his hand. Mike steps in, pressing her back and leaning against her, his forehead gently touching hers again as he links their fingers together. They stay like that for a moment, just quietly breathing each other in.

 

“Are your knees okay?” she asks softly.

 

“I’m pretty high on endorphins right now, so I’m not feeling any pain,” Mike smirks, his head pulling back so he can look at her properly, but he doesn’t step away.

 

“Maybe we should do that before every game, then,” Ginny half-teases, her thumb rubbing against his.

 

Mike’s eyes dip down to her lips, that heated look sparking in his gaze again, and Ginny knows she’s playing with fire here. They’d said that this would just be for tonight, but…

 

“That’d be a bit difficult with me being in another state,” Mike murmurs, but it’s clear that he’s interested.

 

“Not every game then,” she concedes, “but… whenever we can see each other?”

 

“Like… a long-distance relationship?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Mike steps away from her and drops her hands, and Ginny knows she needs to act now, otherwise he’ll just retreat. This could actually, maybe, work. _They_ could work. She just needs to get him to see that.

 

“We wouldn’t be on the same team. You wouldn’t be my catcher. And we could keep it a secret. Everyone knows we’re friends, we can just make it look like two friends catching up…”

 

He’s hesitating, but she can tell that she’s nearly won him over. She steps closer to him, her hands coming up to cup his cheeks, and she smiles at him when his arms automatically wrap around her waist.

 

“What about if it gets out; it could hurt your career, Gin.”

 

“What the hell could people say about it? You wouldn’t be in a position to give me any favourable treatment, we wouldn’t have to worry about how it affected team dynamics, hell, it might be the one good thing that could come out of you abandoning us all,” she says, really warming up to the topic now. Yeah, it sucks that he’s leaving. It _hurts_ that he’s leaving. But if that means that they can be together? Well, then it might just be worth it.

 

“Are you sure?” Mike asks, but she can hear the hope in his voice. He wants this just as much as she does.

 

“I think it’s worth a try.”

 

Mike dips his head down and kisses her, his arms squeezing her tight against him, and Ginny grins against his mouth. 

 

“Okay, let’s try,” he says, matching her grin.

 

Ginny kisses him again, her heart racing. She’s dating Mike Lawson. _Mike_. _Lawson_. I mean sure, they’re gonna have to keep it quiet, but still. 

 

Their kiss is interrupted by Mike’s cell phone, vibrating away against the counter behind them. She half wants to tell him to ignore it, but if someone’s calling this late at night then it’s probably important. Mike breaks the kiss slowly and reaches around her for the phone, not letting go of her as he looks at the display.

 

“It’s Oscar,” Mike frowns at the screen, before he brings it up to his ear and answers, his other hand trailing up and down her spine.

 

Ginny can hear Oscar’s voice on the other end of the call, but not the actual words he’s saying. He seems pretty excited about something.

 

“What do you mean?” Mike says, his hand stilling against her back, and Ginny is starting to get a bad feeling about this. “Right, yeah, I’ll uh… I’ll come see you in the morning. Thanks, Oscar.”

 

He ends the call and drops the phone down on the counter, his eyes not meeting hers.

 

“What’s going on?” Ginny asks, even though she can already guess.

 

Mike finally looks at her and her heart breaks. “The trade fell through. I’m staying.”

 

Shit. _Shit_. That completely fucks up their plans before they’ve even started.

 

“What do we do now?” she asks quietly.

 

Mike closes his eyes as he presses a kiss to her forehead. “I have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to say hi on [tumblr](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
